A Sister Always Knows
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: James and Carlos met when they were two. Always' close friends. Even through all the stupid stuff. Jarlos Just something I thought of while daydreaming last night. One-shot!


**A Sister Always Knows**

Summary: James and Carlos met when they were two. Always' close friends. Even through all the stupid stuff. Jarlos

_Just something I thought of while daydreaming last night._

**2 years old**

"James… this is Carlos." Mrs. Diamond introduced the two young boys.

"Carlos… mijo… don't be shy." Mrs. Garcia told the young boy, of only 2, that hid behind her legs. "Don't you want to make a new friend?" she asked him.

He shook his head 'no' furiously.

"I'm James." The young boy, with long wavy brown hair held out a hand to the scared Latino child.

"C…Carlos…" He whispered, and took James' hand.

"Now Jamie." Mrs Diamond crouched down to the small boys. "I expect you to keep Carlos safe. Protect him. Can you do that?" She asked her son.

"Okay momma." He nodded, and started to pull Carlos after him. "Let's go play! I have lots of toys!"

Carlos had a huge smile grow across his face.

"They'll be great friends." Mrs. Diamond smiled and told Mrs. Garcia.

"I have a feeling you're right. Are you gonna go join them Carmen?" Mrs. Garcia asked her 6-year-old daughter.

"No." She smiled, and continued to color in her coloring book.

**5 years old**

"Owwie!" The young Latino cried out on the playground.

"Oh no! Carlos! Are you okay?" James asked.

"Jay… I tripped… and now my knee hurts." Carlos cried out, hugging his scrapped knee to his body.

"I'll help." James said, and picked the boy up. "Teacher! Carlos fell. And has an owwie."

"Well let's go get you fixed up, Carlos." She said taking the Latino from James. "Thank you James. You may go play now."

"No! Jay!" Carlos reached out for the other.

"I'm gonna stay. If that's okay with you." James told his teacher.

"Okay. That's fine." She smiled. "Okay Carlos, this might sting."

"Jay…" Carlos whimpered and held out his tiny hand to James.

"I'm here." He took the hand.

"There all done." The teacher finally said, placing a bandage over the cut.

"Thank you." Carlos smiled.

"Come on! Since you were such a strong kid, I'll share my oreo's with you." James smiled, keeping hold of Carlos' hand.

"Yay!" Carlos smiled and the two ran off to James' lunch box.

"Carmen. Your brother is super adorable." The teacher walked over to the 9-year-old.

"Yeah, they are best friends." She smiled to herself.

**8 years old**

"Carlos! Mijo!" Carlos' aunt smiled, and pinched the 8-year-olds cheeks.

"Owwie Aunt Gracie." He winced.

"Mijo. Why don't you go play? So mommy can talk to Gracie." His mother suggested.

"Okay mom. Come on Jay!" Carlos took James by the hand and pulled him out the back door, and to the swings.

"Who is the boy with Carlos?" Gracie asked.

"That's his best friend James Diamond." Carmen said, walking up to the two adults. "They are gonna get married some day." the 12-year-old chuckled.

"Don't say that Carmen." Mrs. Garcia patted her daughters' head.

"Well they are…" She huffed, and walked out onto the deck.

"Wanna play hide and seek?" James asked his friend.

"Okay! I'll count." Carlos jumped off his swing and covered his eyes. "1…2…3…4…"

"Hey no peaking!" James yelled out, as he saw Carlos' little brown eye peak through his fingers.

"I wasn't…" Carlos giggled.

"No cheating!" James giggled, and tackled the boy to the ground in tickles.

"H… hey! Jay! No fair! You're big than I am!" Carlos said between laughs.

"I'm gonna teach you!" James smiled.

"Hey! James! Carlos!" A young blonde called out, waving, along with a brunette.

"Hey Kendall! Hey Logan!" James and Carlos paused their tickle fight to greet their two friends.

**11 years old**

"Okay Mijo. To James' house. And no stops in between." Mrs. Garcia said to her son, pulling on his rain hat.

"I got this mom." He swatted her helping hands away, and tied the strings around his chin, and pulled on his rain boots.

"And here's your rain coat." She smiled.

"Thanks Mami." He smiled, and slid the yellow plastic coat over his clothes. "Bye!" He waved, and ran out into the spring rain.

She watched as Carlos ran across the yard to the sidewalk.

As the Carlos jumped in a few puddles, on his way down the sidewalk, he noticed James walking towards him.

"Hey! Jay! I was coming to your house!" He smiled, waved, and ran to his friend.

"Well I thought I'd meet you half way." James said running to Carlos.

"Well that was nice." Carlos smiled, and laced his fingers with James'. "Oh… I'm sure we are to old for me to latching on to you still." Carlos blushed, and pulled his hand away.

"Nah. I like it." James smiled, and grabbed Carlos' hand.

Carlos smiled up to the taller boy.

"Jay. You're hair is getting rained on." Carlos pointed to the hood of James' coat, with was thoroughly soaked. "Here." Carlos pulled the strings under his chin, undoing the bow, and pulled the hat from his head. His own hair getting instantly drenched.

He reached up, and quickly pulled the hood down, and slid the hat onto James' head.

"Thanks Carlos." James smiled as Carlos started to tie the strings around James' chin into a little bow. "You are my best friend." James smiled, and placed his hand back into Carlos'

"Hey! Carmen!" Carlos waved to his 15-year-old sister.

"Oh hey Carlos. James." She smiled, and ran across the street to her brother. "Where you two headed?"

"James' house." Carlos smiled.

"You two are so inseparable." She smiled.

"Oh hush Carmen!" Carlos blushed.

"It's okay if you two are, because, you two are gonna get married one day."

"Don't say that!" Carlos blushed even deeper.

"Gotta go. Bye guys." She smiled, and walked in the opposite direction.

"I hate when she says that…" Carlos sighed, as they started to walk again.

"Eh. Don't listen to her." James smiled. "Hey." He held his free hand out. "It stopped raining."

"Hey!" Carlos smiled, and looked up to the sky.

"Puddles!" He let go of James' hand and took a running jump into a huge puddle outside of James' house. "Wanna mud fight?"

"But…" James paused. "Yeah. Sure." He laughed and jumped into a puddle, sloshing up a bunch of mud.

"Yay!" Carlos giggled, before tackling James to the muddy ground.

"Oh no! My hair!" James cried out as mud clung to the strands, causing the hair to clump together. "Now I'm ugly…"

"Never! You're always handsome!" Carlos smiled, and ran a hand over James hair.

"Thanks Carlos." James smiled, and continued to play in the muddy yard, with his best friend.

**14 years old**

"Carlos! James!" Mrs. Garcia yelled over the loudness of her house to the two boys upstairs.

"Coming Mami!" Carlos yelled. He ran down the stairs, with James following, dodging his many younger cousins.

"You have a lot of family Carlos." James smiled, as they passed the many people attending the annual Garcia Family Reunion.

"Yeah." Carlos smiled, and grabbed James by the wrist. "Short cut." He laughed, and ran down the stairs to the cellar.

"It's dark down here." James said.

"I know." Carlos shivered, and ran through the dark cellar, and up another flight of stairs, that lead to the backyard.

"Here Mami." Carlos said, running up onto the deck, next to his mother and father. "Oh hi Papi."

"Hey Carlos." Mr. Garcia ruffled the boys' hair.

"Did you need something Mami?" Carlos asked.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play outside. It's so nice. Not a good day to be playing indoors."

"Okay Mami." Carlos smiled and started to run to the swings.

"Hey wait for me!" James called after.

"Heh. Did you really want them to come play outside?" Carmen asked her mother.

"Well yes…" Mrs. Garcia, stammered.

"You just wanted to know what they were doing…" The 18-year-old chuckled. "You worried Carlos might actually be gay?"

"No! Mija, Carlos likes girls. I think." Mrs. Garcia tilted her head at the two boys playing on the swings.

"Carlos watch this!" James yelled to the other, standing up on the swing, and swinging back and forth.

"Whoa!" Carlos gasped.

"That's not even the cool part!" James laughed and swung a bit higher, before jumping up and front flipping. Then landing on his feet.

"Wow James! Where did you learn that?" Carlos asked.

"My older brother. I had to get stronger leg muscles though. So I wouldn't try it yet Carlos. And you need to get taller first." James said, and turned to his friend. "Carlos! You could get hurt!" He gasped as he saw the Latino standing on his swing, and swinging back and forth.

"I can do it!" Carlos smiled. "Watch!" He yelled out before jumping off the swing. He tucked, and managed a flip, but landed horribly wrong on his right foot.

"Carlos!" James screamed out, as the Latino landed.

"Owwie!" Carlos screamed out.

"Mijo!"

"Carlos!" Both of Carlos' parents ran over. Along with Carmen, and some cousins.

"Owwie. Jay… you were right…" Carlos tried to manage a smile.

"I should have stopped you, I'm so sorry." James held Carlos on his lap.

"Can you walk mijo?" Mr. Garcia asked.

"As far as I can tell… no…" Carlos winced, as he tried to stand.

"I got you." James said, picking up the other.

James carried him into the house and set him on the couch next to himself.

"I'll get some ice." Mrs. Garcia said. "Carmen, can you tell everyone to go home?"

"Okay Mami." She nodded and ran off.

"Jay… I'm so stupid. I should have listened." Carlos laughed as he sat leaning against James. His foot propped up on a pillow, resting on the coffee table.

"You're not stupid. Just a big ol goof." James chuckled, and hugged Carlos against himself. "I'll be right back!" James stood carefully, so he wouldn't jostle Carlos.

"Okay." Carlos smiled, and waited for James to return.

He returned a few minutes later with a large chocolate ice cream cone.

"Whoa! Where's that from?" Carlos gasped, and sat up from his slumped position on the couch.

"My house. Here." He handed the cone to Carlos, and got back in his spot next to Carlos. He carefully pulled the Latino into his lap, and wrapped his arm around Carlos' waist.

"It's yummy! Thank you Jay." Carlos smiled, and continued to lick the treat. "Want some?" He asked.

"Sure." James smiled, and licked the ice cream.

"You have the rest Carlos." James said, and removed his hand from the ice cream cone, and wrapped it around the others waist as to protect him.

"Thanks Jay!" Carlos smiled.

"Need a wash cloth?" Carmen asked the two, once Carlos had finished, and laughed at the two with their faces covered in chocolate ice cream. Mostly Carlos' face was covered.

"Thanks sis." Carlos nodded. She brought one over then walked back into the kitchen.

"Do you see them?" Carmen asked her mother and father.

"No?" Mrs. Garcia said, and looked out to the two on the couch.

James was helping Carlos wipe his face on the wet wash cloth.

"They are so gonna get married one day." Carmen chuckled, and continued to watch.

"Now you keep saying that… but they aren't even gay." Mr. Garcia said joining the two women in the doorway.

"Jay, You missed a spot." Carlos pointed to a spot on the corner of his own mouth, to show where James had a chocolate still on his face.

"Oh…" He wiped the opposite side. "There? Did I get it?"

"Here let me." Carlos giggled, and learned up, and placed his lips against the chocolatey area, his tongue licking at the corner of James' mouth. "There." Carlos smiled, and licked his lips.

"Carlos…" James gasped, and touched his lips. "You totally just kissed me."

"I did? I didn't do it on purpose… I was just helping…" Carlos mumbled, burying his reddened face in his hands.

"Carlos…" James said softly, taking the Latino's face in his hands.

"Jay…" Carlos whispered back, as his eyes slid close. James' eyes slid close also as their lips connected in an actual kiss.

James cradled Carlos' face in his hands as their lips moved together.

As they broke apart for air, Carlos whispered against James' neck.

"I think Carmen was right…"

"Indeed." James whispered back, running his fingers through Carlos' short black hair.

**16 years old**

"Bye Mijo! Be careful! And Listen to Ms. Knight!" Mrs. Garcia told her son, as they stood at the terminal.

"I will Mami." He kissed her goodbye.

"Make good choices. And stay safe." Mr. Garcia said, as he hugged his son.

"I'll keep him safe sir." James smiled, and took the young Latino's hand.

"Thank you James." Mrs. Garcia smiled.

"Bye James." James' mother and father hugged him.

"Ready boys?" Ms. Knight asked.

"Yep!" James smiled.

"I guess." Logan sighed, as he clung to Kendall.

"Logan…" Carlos left James' side to hug his friend. "Forget your dad. We are going to LA! To become famous! No need to be sad about your dad not being here."

"I know." Logan smiled, as Kendall tightened his grip around his friend.

"Bye Carmen." Carlos hugged his older sister.

"Bye Carlos. I better be the first person you call, once James proposes." She told her brother.

"Okay." Carlos smiled, no longer blushing at the phrase. He hugged his 20-year-old sister once more.

"Ready Carlos?" James asked as they gathered their carry on luggage.

"Yep." Carlos smiled, and grabbed his carry on. He waved once more before walking through the tunnel to their plane.

**23 years old**

"Carmen! Carmen! Pick up! It's Carlos! You'll never guess why I'm calling! James asked me to marry him last night!" The Latino smiled and looked down at the silver wedding band that sat on his finger. "Call back when you can! I can't wait to tell you how happy I am that you planted the idea in our heads. Well bye." He smiled and hung up.

-Back in Minnesota-

"Here is the things that were in her pockets." The officer told Mr. and Mrs. Garcia.

"Thank you." Mr. Garcia accepted the bag.

"I'm sorry." The officer said and left.

"What's the blinking light?" Mrs. Garcia pointed to the cell phone that sat in the bag, along with a wallet, and some chapstick.

"I don't know." Mr. Garcia pulled out the phone and hit the read voice mail button.

Mrs. Garcia gasped as her son's voice spoke out.

'Carmen! Carmen! Pick up! It's Carlos! You'll never guess why I'm calling! James asked me to marry him last night! Call back when you can! I can't wait to tell you how happy I am that you planted the idea in our heads. Well bye.'

They gasped at the news. They were so happy for their son, but so sad for their 27-year-old daughter.

-Back in LA-

"Carlos!" James called out.

"Oh hey Jay." Carlos smiled, and kissed the taller boy lightly.

"Get ahold of your sister?"

"No." He sighed. His phone started to ring. "Hello? Mami! How are you?"

"Oh Mijo…"

"I have the best news." He smiled.

"I already know." She said sadly.

"What do you mean you know? Why are you crying?" He asked as she broke down in tears. The phone was handed off.

"Carlos. Son…"

"What is it Papi?" Carlos asked.

"Carmen… she was in an car accident. And didn't survive." He said sadly.

"What? No! She was suppose to help my plan my wedding!" Carlos sobbed, his face against James' chest.

"I'm so sorry Carlos." Mr. Garcia sniffed back his on tears. "Your mother and I are very happy to hear about your engagement to James." He said.

"Thanks. Bye Papi." Carlos managed to say, before he dropped the phone to the ground and clung to James.

"It'll be okay." James gripped Carlos tightly. "I'm here." He whispered into Carlos' hair.

"I know you are. You always will." Carlos whispered.

"Always have." James hugged the other tightly.

_Oh hey look, sad ending! I tried… don't judge… Just review!_


End file.
